kevin_can_waitfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking Up a Storm
Cooking Up a Storm is episode nine of the second season of Kevin Can Wait, that originally aired from CBS on November 20, 2017. Plot Kevin vows to make a home-cooked Thanksgiving meal for the family, but when he finds it impossible, he relies on neighbor Wendy who is always bringing him food. Vanessa correctly deduces that Wendy has been bringing meals to Kevin because she's interested in him romantically. Meanwhile, Jack has been stocking supplies because he's read that Yellowstone sits on an active volcano that could blow anytime, causing chaos throughout the country. Cast and Characters Main * Kevin James as Kevin Gable * Leah Remini as Vanessa Cellucci * Taylor Spreitler as Kendra Gable-Witt * Mary-Charles Jones as Sara Gable * James DiGiacomo as Jack Gable * Ryan Cartwright as Chale Witt * Gary Valentine as Kyle Gable * Leonard Earl Howze as Tyrone "Goody" Goodman Guest * Florencia Lozano as Wendy Trivia * Gary Valentine and Leonard Earl Howze were both credited, but do not appear. Quotes : Kevin: Yo! : Vanessa: Hey! : Kevin: Hey! : Vanessa: So, my neighbor had this on his porch. It's supposed to be Buzz Lightyear, but tell me who this looks like. : Kevin: Buzz Lightyear. : Vanessa: No! Come on. It looks like you. : Kevin: Me?! : Vanessa: Yes! : Kevin: I get... I'm getting Kyle. I don't get me. Yes! : Vanessa: Oh, stop it. Anyway, take it. I don't want pumpkin-Kevin pointed at my window when I'm in the bathroom. : Kevin: Believe me, pumpkin-Kevin doesn't want that, either. : Vanessa: All right. : Kevin: Yo! Come in! : Wendy: Hey neighbour! : Kevin: Hey! : Wendy: Hi! It's Tuesday. You know what that means. : Kevin and Wendy: Lasagna! : Kevin: Oh, hey, do you remember to goose the cheese a little bit and just pump the brakes on the garlic? : Wendy: Of course I did, silly. I listen. The girls in my spin class say I never listen, and I talk too much, but I don't really think that's... : Kevin: Thank You! You're such an angel and so great. : Wendy: Hello. : Vanessa: Hi. : Kevin: Oh, I sorry. Uh, Wendy, this is Vanessa. She's my business partner. This is Wendy best cook on Seville Lane. : Wendy: Oh, I don't know about that. : Kevin: Oh, please. : Wendy: Anyway, if you had any more tweaks on the lasagna, give me a yingle. : Kevin: All right. Will do. Hey, by the way, if some of your beef stew showed up Sunday for the football game, I wouldn't pass on it. : Wendy: Pass. Football : Kevin: Yeah! : Wendy: He is so clever. : Vanessa: So clever. : Wendy: Buh-bye! : Kevin: All right. She is awesome. : Vanessa: You got all the women on the block cooking for you? : Kevin: She knows I'm a single parent. She brings over a little food. Some people thinks it's nice to help out a little. : Kendra: Hey. : Vanessa: Hey. : Kendra: Wendy was here again? Dad, you've got to end this. : Kevin: End what? : Kendra: You know exactly what. She's totally into you. : Vanessa: Yes! "Any tweaks to the lasagna give me a yingle." I think we all know she wasn't talking about tweaking the lasagna. : Kevin: She's just being nice to our family. : Kendra: Wendy wore Spanx to deliver ziti last week. : Kevin: I don't care if she wore newspaper on fire. All I see is the ziti. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2